A Godly Problem- Percy Jackson Fanfic
by Lonely-Fangirl
Summary: 15 year old Ella had an unusual life. From the absence of her father to having to change schools constantly, she never experienced normal. But that all changes when her mother is murdered and she has to make her way to Camp Half Blood where she meets Percy Jackson, a hero on his way to another quest. Percy/OC. Rated T to be safe


Ella stared out her window into the black night, her bags strewn around the dorm room floor. Once again, she had to pack up and leave school. She had been on academic expulsion before, but each time it still hurt. Staring over the woods, Ella thought about how odd she really was. She was ADHD and Dyslexic, and she honestly hated the sun. The sun made her feel small, insignificant, like it was taunting her, saying _"You can never outshine me!"_, but the moon was nice. It was soft and kind.

Sighing, Ella slid off her seat and tossed another into her red duffle bag. She passed a mirror and looked in sadly. She looked like a ray of sunshine with her golden blonde hair, warm brown eyes, pale skin and delicate freckles. But she hid most of it with black and brown clothes and no makeup. Her hair was cut kinda short, stopping at the base of her neck with side bangs. She was currently wearing black sweatpants and a maroon T-Shirt that read "The Great Gatsby" in gold.

Her stomach began to grumble, so she started to head downstairs. Her mom was a school nurse who followed her to every school she went to. Never once has she been without her mother.

So she padded into the nurses office, about to ask her mom for a glass of water, when she saw something terrifying.

Her mother's body lay on the floor, ripped, bent and bloody. Towering over her was a leathery creature with bat-like wings and a mouth full of yellow fangs. "Soon" it said in a husky voice, "Soon, Ellarose Jones, you will fulfill the prophecy". With that, the creature faced her and lunged at Ella. She screamed and grabbed a scalpel from her mother's desk and plunged it into the creatures head, straight between the eyes. It gave a terrible shriek and it dissolved into nothing.

Ella panted and searched the room for other, other _things, _when she noticed a note pressed under her mom's computer:

_Ella, I hate to tell you this, but it's my time to go. Your father told me long ago that I would die, and he cried. He told me that a creature would come for me when you were 15 and that would be the end, but you would do great things because of it. So here are his instructions:_

_ Your father is not dead, he is the god Apollo. He had to leave because of laws on Olympus. He told me monsters would come to find you soon, so go to Camp Half-Blood in New York. It is north of Manhattan and past a strawberry field. Pass the large pine tree and you will be safe, with other children of the gods. Go, sweetie, and fulfill your destiny_

_Love, Mom_

Ella hadn't noticed that she was crying before, but she was now. With one last look at her mother, she ran upstairs, grabbed her duffle bag, and ran out of her old school and onto the road.

The road to Camp Half-Blood.

**_2 weeks later_**

Ella had walked all the way to New York. Her clothes were torn, her hair was gross and she hadn't showered since she left her boarding school, so she made due with stolen deodorant and wet wipes. Walking up that last hill took all her strength, but she saw the pine tree and limped over. Some other monster with really sharp talons had slashed her leg, so it hurt a lot. Once she passed the tree, she collapsed onto the ground. "Help" she croaked, unable to move another inch. Another five minutes and ten more help's later, a girl with spiky black hair and dark clothes came running over.

She dropped to her knee's, mumbling "Oh, Gods" under her breath. She took out a water bottle from her bag and shoved it in Ella's hands, which she drank greedily. "Percy!" she called, "Annabeth! Somebody help me!"

In a few moments a boy with messy black hair and green eyes and a girl with blonde hair came running. "Oh my Gods!" exclaimed the blonde, running up quickly. "Can you walk?" she asked hastily. Ella grabbed the dark haired girls shoulder and tried to push her way up, but once she was on her feet, she screamed out in agony. The cut had just reopened and was bleeding fast. It stung really badly. Dirt and blood mingled on her leg. Out of shear agony and fear, Ella did something she hadn't done for years.

As she was falling onto one knee, she grabbed onto the dark haired girls arm out of instinct, and a heat coursed through her fingertips and through the palm of her hand. The girls screamed, forcing Ella's hand off her harm, revealing that her jacket had been burned through and a bright red burn mark on her arm. Ella fell down, and a few seconds later, she passed out.


End file.
